


Ce n'est qu'un au revoir

by Selka



Category: Tenjho Tenge
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selka/pseuds/Selka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J'ai lu jusqu'au tome 14. Ma vision de la mort de Maya et de Mitsuomi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce n'est qu'un au revoir

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai lu jusqu'au tome 14 d'Enfer et Paradis donc pour moi Maya est dans le coma suite à son combat contre Testuhito et Mitsuomi l'a prise dans ses bras ensuite. C'est cette scène magnifique qui m'a inspiré cette mini-fic.

Quand Maya Natsume se réveilla, sa vision mit une vingtaine de secondes avant de s'ajuster complétement. Elle se rappelait... son combat contre Tetsuhito, et les paroles qu'elle avait prononcé après... à Mitsuomi. Pourtant... que faisait-elle ici, encore en vie? Et... il y avait quelqu'un à son chevet. Quelqu'un...

« Grand frère... C'est toi?

Non, désolé. Pas encore. La famille Hotaru a réussi à te maintenir en vie.

Mitusomi... C'est toi?

Oui. Désolé, je ne suis pas Shin.

Shin est mort. Et je pensais l'être aussi.

Non. Mais ça plusieurs mois que tu es dans le coma. Personne ne pensait que tu te réveillerais.

Mais tu es là...

J'ai toujours été là et je serai toujours là.

C'est vrai. »

Maya tenta de lever son bras vers Mitsuomi, mais elle était trop faible et son bras retomba. Mitsuomi prit doucement sa main entre les siennes, si grandes, si fortes. Maya se détendit, et ferma les yeux en se laissant aller sur l'oreiller.

« Tu as toujours été là Mitsuomi. Et je sais que tu ne m'abandonnera jamais, quoi que je fasse.

Oui.

Et si je mourrais, est-ce que tu me suivrais?

Je...

Tu sais... quand je me suis réveillée, je me suis demandé pourquoi alors que je suis si faible et que je vais bientôt mourir. Non. Ne m'interrompt pas s'il-te-plaît. Je vais mourir. Et si je me suis réveillée, c'est pour que tu puisses te libérer de moi. Arrête de m'aimer, je...

Elle ne put continuer. Mitsuomi avait lâché sa main et l'avait enlacé, lui coupant le souffle. Elle l'entendit pleurer.

Idiote! Je ne te laisserai jamais. Tu vas mourir? Et alors? Moi aussi! Toi et moi on a fait notre temps sur cette Terre, alors nous partirons ensemble et nous irons rejoindre Shin de l'autre côté du Styx. Ensemble. Si je suis là c'est pour que tu ne partes pas sans moi. Alors, pour une fois, aie confiance en moi pour une fois. Abandonnes-toi enfin à moi.

Mitsuomi... D'accord. Allons-nous en ensemble. »

« Dépêches-toi Soïchiro chéri. Grande soeur s'est réveillée.

J'arrive. N'empêche, il abuse Mitsuomi. Six mois qu'il est à son chevet, et quand elle se réveille, il ne nous prévient même pas.

Il avait sûrement pleins de choses à lui dire.

Et alors?

Lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé, et tout. La paix, enfin, pour eux.

Aya... Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose pour eux. Tu sais, les vrais guerriers, comme Mitsuomi et ta soeur, ils ne peuvent pas vivre en temps de paix. Ils s'étiolent et meurent.

Tu as sans doute raison... Mais... ils seront là l'un pour l'autre.

Oui... Allons-y... »

Le 21 juillet 2008, Soïchiro Nagi et Aya Natsume ont retrouvé Mitsuomi Takayanagi et Maya Natsume dans la chambre d'hôpital de cette dernière. Tous deux avaient fait un arrêt du coeur. Maya Natsume était allongée dans son lit, une de ses mains dans celles de Mitsuomi Takayanagi. Ils souriaient tous les deux et semblaient dormir, apaisés.


End file.
